So, Who's the Father?
by Sweet Dark Angel 009
Summary: First of all I want to thank Wicked for her help on writing this fic! Summary: A bittersweet romance that happens during Dr. Gilmore's funeral. Full summary inside 009003


So Who's the Father?  
  
By: SDA 009  
  
Summary:  
  
It's been years after the team has last heard of Black Ghost. Since there was no more danger, the team decided to take different paths. Chang owned a large, elegant restaurant, G.B decided to go back to acting, Albert went back to Germany and worked as a truck driver ( though Albert always came to visit Dr. Gilmore), Pyunma went back to Africa to help the needy, Geronimo had his own construction company, Jet went back to NYC, and Joe and Francoise had gotten married. But months after getting married, Joe does something that makes Francoise leave the house. Exactly ten months pass and Dr. Gilmore dies of old age. The team reunites for the funeral and things are stiff between the couple. But Joe grows curious about the baby in Françoise's arms. Now the only question Joe has is: Who's the Father?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Cyborg 009 in any way.  
  
One Shot  
  
It was noon and the weather was horrid; damp and rainy. The clouds above were gray and stiff while the wind was harsh and rapid. It was this kind of weather that made the team thankful to be in a private room they had rented for a couple of hours. The room was red and especially decorated for the funeral. On the red ceiling hung a bright chandelier; in the back of the room was a red podium with an open coffin. Around the podium were white flowers and bright candles.  
  
The aroma of candles and flowers filled the room slightly making the surroundings more cheerful than they were. Geronimo was talking with a special priest and Pyunma was listening. G.B and Chang muttered a conversation, stiffly. It had been such a long time they had last seen each other. Ten months was more like a year and the team had grown so distant it seemed that instead of being a team or friends in a funeral, it was more like being a bunch of strangers stranded in a gloomy room.  
  
Kazumi was cradling baby Ivan in his arms while he talked with Jet in the corner. It was an awkward funeral to everyone. They stuttered in their conversations and they didn't look at anyone in the eye. Jet kept on checking the time and he was anxious for the ceremony to begin.  
  
But in the corner stood a tall figure with tan skin and a mahogany mane that covered one of his crimson eyes. Like all the men in the room, he was wearing a black suit. His back leaned on the corner and he stared blankly at the red carpet and the two rows of long wooden pews. He crossed his arms over his chest. He wouldn't have come if Dr. Gilmore hadn't asked the team to all come to the funeral before he died. It was his final wish and Joe couldn't say no.  
  
Joe looked around the small room and counted everyone. The only person missing was her. His wife. The wife he had let down. His lazy hands turned into fists. He hung his head low, his chestnut hair covering both of his eyes. It wasn't until he felt a playful punch on his shoulder did he look up.  
  
" Joe," Albert said. " It's sure been a long time, eh?"  
  
" Yeah," Joe said.  
  
" Look at us," He said. " We're not what we used to be."  
  
Joe noticed that Albert had regained his German accent in Germany. He also noticed the same thing for G.B and Jet.  
  
" I know," Joe said.  
  
" So, you just stayed here in Japan?" He asked.  
  
" Yeah," Joe replied.  
  
" Joe, how's Francoise?" Albert asked. At the look of pain and loss on Joe's face, Albert bit his lip and groaned slightly.  
  
" You haven't kissed and made up?" He asked. Joe shook his head.  
  
" She's going to be here today right?" Albert asked. Joe shrugged.  
  
" I'm not sure," Joe said.  
  
" Joe, this is your chance. You can kiss and make up! And-" Albert started but Joe held up his hand.  
  
" No," Joe said firmly. " It's been almost a year and I've tried to make things better between us but Francoise is still so hurt. I'll never live without myself. I hurt Francoise, Albert. I had to go off and get drunk. Damn me."  
  
" Don't make it so hard for yourself, Joe. It was a mistake," Albert said.  
  
" Would you have done that to Hilda?" Joe asked.  
  
" To be honest with you, no. I loved her so much," Albert said and Joe shook his head.  
  
" I'm not going to push it between us. Francoise is free to do anything she wants," Joe said.  
  
" But your not divorced," Albert pointed out.  
  
" It doesn't matter," Joe said. " Francoise deserves a better man."  
  
"Joe," Albert said.  
  
Suddenly the door opened to reveal an eighteen year old girl with golden like hair and ocean blue eyes. She was carrying a white bundle in her arms. She also had a couple of white roses in one hand. Francoise and Joe stared at each other for a while. There was silence and with sad, tearful eyes she turned away.  
  
This stabbed Joe's heart at once. He gulped. He watched as she walked over to the podium and rest the roses on top. She closed her eyes and muttered something under her breath. She nodded and walked towards Jet and Dr. Kazumi. She greeted them with a smile.  
  
" She's so cute," Albert said with a smile.  
  
" I know," Joe said, smiling weakly.  
  
" What's that she's holding, though?" Albert asked.  
  
" Huh?" Joe said and took a better look at the bundle. His eyes went wide.  
  
" A baby," Albert muttered, astonished. " She carrying a baby."  
  
Joe studied the baby. Francoise let Jet hold the baby and he took off the white blanket around the baby. The baby had skin the color of grain, as if tan skin had been mixed with white. Light hazel hair, also showing evidence of blond hair mixing with chestnut hair. And yet again, eyes that were greenish-brown, as if green mixing with brown or even crimson.  
  
" Joe, do you think that that's your-" Albert started but again, Joe held up a hand.  
  
" Let's not jump to conclusions. It can be anyone's baby," Joe said.  
  
But Joe also thought that there was a possibility of he being the father but he washed it off. It can't be, Joe thought. It's impossible.  
  
He felt Albert's hand on his shoulder and Joe looked up at the pale German man with silver hair and light blue eyes.  
  
" This is your chance, Joe. You have got to try and get back together. Imagine if that baby is yours! And if you don't say anything about it, years will pass and you won't be able to be a good father. I won't stand it if that baby is fatherless!" Albert said, in a low serious voice.  
  
" Françoise hates my guts. She won't even let me see the baby. My baby," He said. " My little boy, so innocent. He was born without me because of my ignorance. He's better off if he doesn't know me."  
  
" Listen hear, Shimamura, you're going to take Françoise home, talk to her about everything. Tell her that you love her and want her back. She will forgive you. Françoise will never hate anyone. She loves you Joe. She'll forgive you, you'll see. And take responsibility for the little baby or else you'll be messing with me," Albert said, angrily. Joe stared at his feet, silently. He bit his lip.  
  
" Well?" He asked. Joe said nothing. " I cannot believe this. Our brave courageous leader afraid of begging forgiveness to his sweet little wife. This is unbelievable. Out of all times of being afraid, you choose now. That is sad, Joe, very sad," He continued. " Please Joe. Don't you love your wife?"  
  
At that, Joe's head shoot up. His eyes widened.  
  
" I love her," He said. " I love her more then life itself."  
  
" Then? Why can't you-" Albert started.  
  
" I tried. I've been trying for months but she doesn't want to talk to me," Joe said.  
  
" Well, now you have her in person! Now, you can really talk to her face to face! You got nothing to lose," Albert said.  
  
" And if she doesn't forgive me? Albert, there is lots to lose. I'll lose my wife and my child. I'll lose my life. I- I really don't know what I'm going to do without Françoise," He said.  
  
" Don't think so negatively. Just try. If you love her, then you would do it," Albert said.  
  
" Fine. After the service, I'll take her home. I'll try to talk to her," He said. Albert grinned and put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
" Thank God," He said.  
  
Joe smiled weakly and stared at Françoise for a second. Oh how beautiful she was. So gorgeous.  
  
Will you forgive me for my ignorance? He thought.  
  
***  
  
Joe sighed deeply. It was all over now. He had talked to his team mates and they all talked about everything that had happened the past years. It was stiff and they were more like strangers. They had promised to keep in touch but it was obvious that they weren't going to. It had become clear that Dr. Gilmore was the person who kept them together and made them a family; there was no use for that anymore.  
  
" Go," The men told Joe. " Talk to her, Joe."  
  
Joe gulped and nodded. They were all outside and Françoise was waiting for a taxi. Joe walked sheepishly over to Françoise and gulped once more.  
  
Okay, he thought, here I go.  
  
" Hello Françoise," Joe said. Françoise's head shoot up.  
  
" Hi," She said, emotionless.  
  
" How has it been for you?" He asked, casually. He stood next to her. The little baby stared at him with his large innocent eyes.  
  
" Oh you know, raising a little baby without a father is pretty tough. Living with a friend while I work at a hospital and take care of a baby is so easy," She said, sarcastically.  
  
" Look Françoise, I know that it's been hard for you. And I know that that's ALL my fault. I want to make it up to you, please," He said. " I want to help you with my bab-"  
  
" Don't think that for one minute that this gorgeous baby can be yours, Mr. Shimamura," She said, annoyed.  
  
" Well, Mrs. Shimamura, I'm pretty sure that he's mine," He said.  
  
" Oh yeah sure, what ever. He's not yours. Don't flatter yourself," She said, rolling her eyes.  
  
" Look, at least let me take you home," He begged.  
  
" Joe-" She started.  
  
" Please, please," He begged.  
  
" Well if you insist," Françoise said and rolled her eyes.  
  
" Thank you," He said. He opened his umbrella and covered them both with it. He turned back and waved at the team who had their eyes hopeful and their thumbs up, just for luck.  
  
As they walked over to the car, the team sighed along with Dr. Kazumi, who held his fingers crossed.  
  
" Oh God be with them," He said, under his breath.  
  
" This better work," Pyunma said.  
  
" I know," Chang said.  
  
" They look so unhappy without each other," G.B said, sadly.  
  
" They're meant for each other," Albert said and Jet nodded in agreement.  
  
" It'll work," Ivan assured them.  
  
" Hopefully," Geronimo said.  
  
" I hope it does work, boys. One of the most important things in Dr. Gilmore's will is to get them together. He was so upset to see them apart. I remember when their marriage came down so clearly. That morning that Françoise came to the beach house crying was the saddest day of my life," Dr. Kazumi said and closed his eyes as he remembered.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
That morning in the private beach where the large beach house stood, Dr. Gilmore, Dr. Kazumi, Ivan, and Albert all sat outside in the porch talking. They were surprised to see a familiar car pull up outside the house. They were even more surprised to see Françoise come out of the car and run towards them.  
  
She dropped on her knees in front of Dr. Gilmore and began to cry on his lap. The men were shocked to see her in that state.  
  
" Françoise? What's wrong, dear?" Dr. Gilmore asked, alarmed.  
  
" 003? What's the matter?" Albert asked. He kneeled next to Françoise and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.  
  
" Oh Albert, Dr. Gilmore, it's horrible," She sobbed.  
  
" What is it, sweetie?" Dr. Kazumi asked.  
  
" Joe, he. he was with someone else last night," Françoise sobbed.  
  
" Impossible!" Albert said, eyes wide.  
  
" It's true! I didn't exactly find him with someone in a bed when I came home from work but I found some evidence that told me that he was with someone and actually brought her home. He tried explaining but I didn't want to hear it. I packed my stuff and left to a friends house," She said.  
  
" Oh Françoise," Dr. Gilmore said, running his fingers through her hair.  
  
" I'm going to go and talk to him," Albert said and stood up.  
  
" No Albert-" Françoise started.  
  
" I don't believe that Françoise. Joe must have an explanation," Albert said and kissed her gently on the forehead. He drove Dr. Kazumi's car away to Joe's house.  
  
" And you know what's the worst part besides losing my husband to someone else?" She said. The men nodded, cautiously.  
  
" I- I'm pregnant," She said and cried on Dr. Gilmore's lap. " Don't tell anyone. Not even Joe."  
  
Dr.Kazumi and Dr. Gilmore stared at each other, wide eyed. They were baffled and shocked.  
  
*End*  
  
" So that's how it happened," Pyunma said, shaking his head.  
  
" Sadly. That's why this must work. If it doesn't, we'll never see them happy," Dr. Kazumi said and everyone nodded in agreement.  
  
***  
  
" Okay," Françoise said, coming back inside the car and closing the door.  
  
Joe nodded. Françoise had insisted on dropping her off first at her friend's apartment to leave her baby. She said it was because the baby was tired and hungry but he knew that she didn't want the baby near him.  
  
He drove for while until he parked in an empty parking lot. He sighed and turned his head towards Françoise. Her ocean blue eyes stared back.  
  
" Françoise please, I want you to forgive me," Joe said.  
  
" No, Joe. You hurt me TOO much. You were with another women-"  
  
" No, you hold on. You didn't even let me explain-" He started.  
  
" What is there to explain? It's simple. You did it with another woman," Françoise said. Her eyes filled with tears.  
  
" I didn't do it with any girl," He said. " Please, let me explain. Here's how it happened."  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Joe was a business man and he was in his office when one of his friends came in.  
  
" Joe, I wanted to see if you wanted to come with me and Jin to this party. There will be plenty of woman and wine! It'll be fun," He said.  
  
" Sorry, Yuu, but I'm happily married with the woman of my dreams and I don't drink," Joe said.  
  
" But, Joe! That doesn't matter! Everyone will be there and you'll have fun! Please?" Yuu said.  
  
" Yuu-"  
  
" Please?" He begged.  
  
" Fine," Joe said. " But I won't drink or flirt."  
  
During the party, he broke both promises. First, Joe got drunk. And then his secretary, Mitsume ( who knew about his marriage), took advantage of his state and started flirting. He accepted her approach, being drunk.  
  
" Oh Joe," She said, laughing. She gave him a deep, passionate kiss. " Has anyone told you how good you look when your like this?"  
  
Joe had a big cheesy grin on his face and slid his hand from her waist to a certain place where it shouldn't. She giggled.  
  
" Take me with you," She whispered in his ear and he nodded.  
  
As drunk as can be, he took Mitsume home and kissing her like mad, brought her inside his room.  
  
*End*  
  
" So you did do it," She sobbed.  
  
" No, no," Joe said. " I'm not finished."  
  
" I don't want to hear it anymore," Françoise cried. She was about to open the door when Joe grabbed her wrist.  
  
" No, Françoise, please listen to me," Joe said, grabbing her chin. " I'm still not done. Just listen."  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Mitsumi pushed him gently on the bed and she took of her shirt. She got on top of the bed and began kissing him, passionately. He began to unhook her undergarment. But then Joe said something that made her get out of the house angrily and leave his life forever.  
  
*End*  
  
" I really don't want to hear this anymore," She said.  
  
" Françoise please," Joe said.  
  
" Joe, I just want to know what you said."  
  
*Flashback*  
  
" Oh Françoise," Joe moaned, as he unhooked her undergarment.  
  
" Françoise! HOW COULD YOU?" She yelled. " How could you be thinking of HER when your with ME?"  
  
She grabbed her stuff and walked out the room and house. But not before she said , " I HATE YOU!"  
  
*End*  
  
" You thought she was me? Joe, how could-" She started.  
  
" You don't understand. I was thinking of you. I couldn't stop thinking of you. I knew I shouldn't have been there but the alcohol and my ignorance kept me there," Joe said. It was him crying now.  
  
Françoise was shocked to see him, her husband, leader, and love crying. She was speechless.  
  
" Françoise, the day after you left me, I didn't go to work. It wasn't until that day that I realized what I did the night before. I cried my eyes out. I didn't want to tell you this but I tried..killing." He said but couldn't finish his sentence.  
  
" You tried killing yourself?" Françoise finished for him. " Oh Joe, no, no."  
  
Françoise started to cry and took Joe in her arms. She put his head on her shoulder and put her arms around his shoulders.  
  
" It wasn't until Albert came in and stoped me," He said, his voice muffled against her neck.  
  
" It's a good thing too," Françoise said. Joe sat straight.  
  
" It's not. For months I was lonely and sad. I went to work and came home but no one was there to make my life happy and bright. I woke up with no one sleeping next to me. No one to meet me at the door at night. No one to kiss. Life isn't worth living without you. It still isn't," Joe said.  
  
" Joe," Françoise said. " It was no different with me. I wanted to tell you about my pregnancy that day of the incident. I was so sad without you. I cried every night. I never saw another man after that. My heart was only made for one person. And that's you."  
  
" Oh, but Françoise, you deserve a better man," Joe said.  
  
" No, Joe I love you," Françoise said.  
  
" But-" But before Joe could finish his sentence he was interrupted. Not by words but by a deep, passionate kiss. It was an unbelievable kiss. It was a kiss of hunger for love.  
  
It had been such a long time they had kissed. Joe tasted his love's sweet honey. The sweet honey that was stored in her mouth of secrets. Her exotic mouth that he was the only one brave enough to enter. His tongue wanted to enter her mouth to join the tongue inside. He asked for permission and she granted it by opening her mouth.  
  
His tongue caressed her own. The honey tasted even sweeter once inside. His arms wrapped around her petite body and pulled her on top of his lap. Her hand went in back of his neck, her fingers going through his mahogany hair. His hand lingered down to her hip and pushed her closer to him while the other touched her neck's tender skin.  
  
Joe was falling in love with Françoise all over again. He never wanted to let her go. But unfortunately, his lungs begged for air so he had to brake the kiss. They sat in silence as they tried to catch their breath.  
  
" Françoise, I just have one more question that had been bothering me all this time," He said.  
  
" What is it, Joe?" She replied. Joe's eyes fell on the baby's bottle she had mistakenly left on the cars floor. Françoise's eyes fell on the bottle as well and she knew what he was talking about.  
  
" So, who's the Father?" He asked. Françoise smiled and with her hand, she pulled his mahogany mane to the side so she could look in both of his gorgeous, crimson eyes.  
  
" You, Joe. He's your baby," Françoise said, softly.  
  
" I can't believe this," Joe said, smiling. " Wow, he's my baby. Our baby!"  
  
He put both of his hands on her cheeks. He kissed her forehead, softly. Françoise giggled.  
  
" I love you so much Françoise!" Joe said.  
  
" I love you too Joe," Françoise said, smiling.  
  
" So, do you forgive me?" He asked.  
  
" Of course," She replied.  
  
" Will you come back home with me?" He asked.  
  
" Absolutely," She laughed.  
  
" One more thing," Joe said.  
  
" What is it?" She asked.  
  
" What's our baby's name?" He asked, smiling. She giggled.  
  
" Joe, his name is Joey Jr." She said, smiling. Joe smiled and kissed her tenderly on the lips.  
  
Love is important. Without someone to love, life will be sad and lonely. Life isn't worth living without someone or something to believe in ( Kikaider).  
  
End  
  
***********************  
  
AN:  
  
So what did you guys think? Was it good or bad? Please tell me. No flames will be nice ^_^. This was a one shot. I felt like writing this story because I didn't know what to do with Summer Passions or A Painful Past Fanfiction One: The Sea. I hope you guys enjoyed this one shot because I sure enjoyed writing it out! Though I must admit that this story isn't the best one I've written. But I liked it anyway.  
  
Review Please!  
  
--SDA 009  
  
*****************************  
  
"Life isn't worth living without someone or something to believe in ( Kikaider)."  
  
Review Please!  
  
**************************** 


End file.
